


Making love to you was never second best

by Florchis



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Boundaries, Demisexual Character, Demisexual Leo Fitz, Discussing Boundaries, Explicit Consent, F/M, First Time, Fitz is dating both Jemma and Daisy, LLF Comment Project, Making Out, Naked making out, Up to you if Daisy and Jemma are also dating each other!, poly positive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 00:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11070579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florchis/pseuds/Florchis
Summary: Daisy thinks that Fitz might not be sexually interested in her, and that's cool, but she can't stand not knowing, so she confronts him during a make-out session.





	Making love to you was never second best

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theclaravoyant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theclaravoyant/gifts).



> Based on a tumblr prompt: "for the smutty prompts... I love your Fitz/Daisy so maybe Fitz & Daisy's first time getting to whatever base/level of intimacy you're comfortable with writing (or hinting at?) Whether Jemma is there or not, or helps plan it or something, up to you <3" 
> 
> I have had this headcanon of Fitz as demisexual for a long time, and you finally gave me the push to include it in one story, so thank you! Almost everything about the way Fitz perceives his sexuality here is based on my own experience, so it may not be accurate at portraying what demisexuality means to everyone who identifies with such a label, okay?
> 
> This is 99% FitzDaisy, but there are mentions of Fitz also dating Jemma, because that is how my poly heart works.

* * *

“We need to stop.”

“Okay.”

Is it bad that she is a little annoyed that he doesn’t even seem bothered by her putting the brakes on while they have been heavily making out in the couch, and not two seconds ago she has been climbing him like a tree? Probably. She doesn’t care much if it is a “bad feeling”: it is what she feels and she needs to voice it.

“Because, you know, we need to cool off.”

“Okay, Daisy.”

She looks at his kiss-swollen lips and bites her own. She might try to trick herself into thinking that is nothing, that is just a tiny little thing in the back of her mind, but she has been mulling over this for the last few days, and she needs to _know._

“Because you don’t want to go any further, physically, and a girl might start having ideas, you know.”

She plays it as a joke, but her insides are shaking with fear of rejection: one thing is imagining and another entirely is knowing, even though she can not stand to _not know_ any longer. Fitz tilts his head, looking confused.

“Why would you say that I don’t want to go any further with you?”

Daisy huffs. 

“Fitz, we have been dating for almost a month and your hands have _barely_ moved away from my waist every time we make out.”

“That- that is because I _respect_ you!”

Daisy shakes her head.

“I have been there during some of your talks with the boys, remember?. You never say _anything_ when they start talking about sex.” She raises a hand when he starts sputtering, trying to put together a reply. “That’s cool. I don’t judge you. If you are not into sex, or you are not that into me, that’s cool. But maybe I would like to know? Whenever you are ready to tell me?”

Fitz looks at her for a long time while his hands traverse the sides of her body. Daisy wants to give into the delicious sensation, but she doesn’t want him to be doing this _just because she asked._ He licks his lips before finally speaking.    

“Daisy. Do you think I have sex with Jemma?”

Daisy snorts.

 _“Please._ I have bunked next to her. I _know_ you have sex with Jemma.”

Fitz smiles sheepishly, and Daisy wants to kiss him so badly that it almost hurts, but they need to talk about this.

“Okay, how does that fit into your theory?”

“Fitz, let’s be real here. Simmons is _Simmons,_ and the fact that she might be an exception for you about something doesn’t prove _anything.”_

Fitz blushes, and Daisy really adores the look on his eyes whenever Jemma is mentioned.

“Well, how does _this_ fit, then?”

He thrusts upwards slightly, so his erection would rub against her tights, and Daisy gasps.

“That could, um, that could be only ah, well, a reaction to stimuli? It doesn’t mean that you want to have sex with me.”

He laughs a little, and Daisy is grateful for the distraction to not grind against him even harder.

“But it does, Daisy, _it does.”_ He takes her face with both hands and drags her down for an open-mouthed kiss. Things are getting very heated very fast, and Daisy puts a hand on his chest to make him stop, because she can’t process with his tongue inside her mouth.

“So you are telling me that you are not asexual? Or-or-or Simmons-sexual? And that you are into me?”

He places a strand of hair behind her ear while looking into her eyes, and somehow it’s one of the most intimate things they have done all night.

“I really _really_ like you, Daisy. It’s true that I like to take things slow rather than risking overstepping boundaries. It’s also true that I don’t care much for the idea of sex as an abstract concept.” Daisy nods, because that sounds an awful lot like him. “You will probably never find me hooking up with someone random. Not that is a bad thing, per se, but I’m not into that. It’s just not the way I’m wired.” He places his hands on her belly under her t-shirt, and waits for her nod of approval before starting to draw small circles with his thumbs. “But Jemma? _You?_ People that I care about, people with whom I have a significant emotional connection? People I love? God, I’m _so_ into that.” He makes a pause to draw her closer, place a dozen kisses between her ear and her neck, and his hands wander higher until they find the edge of her bra. “And _you_ being turned on by _me?_ I can not even explain to you how much into that I am.” Daisy pushes him away so she can take her shirt off, unable to resist his teasing any longer, and Fitz beams at her. “Clearly I hadn’t been the best at showing it until now, so, if we both agree that we want to move forward, maybe I could show you how much I want you?”

“God, yes.” Maybe it’s because they just cleared the air, maybe it’s because he just stated, unambiguously, that he loves her and is turned on by her, but Daisy feels on fire, desperate for his hands on her skin.

He places a hand on the nape of her neck and draws her into a long, sensuous kiss that leaves her gaping for air, while his other hand toys with the strap of her bra.

“May I?”

 _“Please.”_ Her voice is breathy and rough, full of desire, and really, she has wanted him all evening long, but now it’s like he opened a gate of constant desire that can not be stopped.

He smiles cheekily while he unclasps her bra with just one hand, and that’s some serious skill that should be rewarded. His eyes go glazy at the sight of her breasts, and it makes her feel powerful and sexy.

“God, you are perfect.”

She is desperate to feel his mouth on her body, but she can’t help feeling self-conscious at the praise.

“Such a scientifically accurate affirmation, Dr. Fitz.”

Fitz doesn’t raise his eyes, but instead starts teasing her nipples with his thumbs, and Daisy arches her back.

“One, _who cares_ about scientific accuracy now. Two, don’t call me _Doctor_ if you don’t want this to escalate very very quickly.”

Daisy smirks. She thought they knew each other very well, but getting to know this part of him, what makes him tick, what makes him roll his eyes with desire, what can make him desperate to lick her everywhere she wants to be licked, it is a completely new and joyful part of their relationship.

“Oh, I do want it to escalate as quickly as possible.”

Fitz mumbles something under his breath, and starts working on the buttons of her jeans. Daisy stands up to wriggle them down her legs while he looks over her entire body appreciatively, and then sits back on his lap and starts to open the buttons of his shirt.

“Now is your turn.”

He lets her take off his shirt, but shakes his head and takes her hands between his, gently but firmly, when she tries to open his trousers too.

“No. Let me enjoy you for a while.”

She is not the best at being put in the spotlight like that, but maybe this is a good occasion for both of them to stretch their metaphorical legs and get more comfortable with each other.

“Okay.”

He traces her ribs and the side of her breasts with gentle fingers, and Daisy shivers under his attentive gaze. It’s an intense experience, to be under his undeterred attention.

“What do you want, Daisy?” She can tell that he is trying to keep himself under control, because his hands are trembling slightly.

“No.” Now is her turn to shake her head, and he looks up at her face, a little surprised. “You told me that you wanted to show me. So show me. Tell me what do you want to do with me.”

It’s a bold move, but she _feels_ bold, empowered by the intensity of her desire and his reverent hands. And it’s the right move, because Fitz lets out a breathy moan.

“So much, oh, Daisy, _so much.”_

She lets him hide for a little while on a long kiss, but she doesn’t let it go when they break apart,

“Let’s start small. Tell me one thing.”

His fingers are playing at the hem of her panties, and his ears are pink when he speaks.

“I really would like to make you come.”

There is a happy laugh bubbling up from her stomach, but she is not sure if they are at that stage of comfort yet, so she swallows it down.

“I can _so_ work with that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Apparently #myaesthetic is Fitz making Daisy come, what a surprise!
> 
> I'm @florchis at tumblr too, come to chat or send me a prompt! (I'm accepting especially smutty ones, since I'm trying to grow my smutty wings)
> 
> Title from "Just give me a reason" by Pink! I keep writing from the ladies' POV after The Framework (two fics for Jemma, one for Daisy, and counting), just because I wouldn't know how to deal with Fitz's head right now. This is not me trivialising how terrible and hard this whole experience was/is for him, this is just me pulling the focus a little so I can cope with this storyline too.
> 
> This story is part of LLF Comment Project, whose goal is to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Prompts
>   * Image reactions
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * This author replies to comments.
> 



End file.
